


The Avengers Initiative

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re calling it the Avengers initiative,” Jim chokes on his apple juice coughing wildly until finally he is able to snort out a couple of laughs, as had been his original intention.</p><p>“The Avengers Initiative you gotta be kidding me,” Jim shakes his head. He’s sitting across from Pike, one of his dad’s old business partners. Which basically means Pike’s an anal retentive, army douchebag. Not that Jim will call him a douchebag to his face, Jim quite likes the current arrangement of his facial features, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd please be kind omg

“We’re calling it the Avengers initiative,” Jim chokes on his apple juice coughing wildly until finally he is able to snort out a couple of laughs, as had been his original intention.

“The Avengers Initiative you gotta be kidding me,” Jim shakes his head. He’s sitting across from Pike, one of his dad’s old business partners. Which basically means Pike’s an anal retentive, army douchebag. Not that Jim will call him a douchebag to his face, Jim quite likes the current arrangement of his facial features, thank you very much.

“Your dad and I used to talk about it a lot, mostly about him helping supply weapons but now-”

“Now what?” Jim zeroes in on Pike, from his weird pointy sideburns to the cool calm steel of his eyes.

“With your suit and our other agents we would have an unbeatable-“

“Look dude, I know you think that the suit makes me like a super hero or something but really that whole deal with Nero was just revenge for killing my dad and taking me hostage okay, I’m not about to go and enlist,” Jim says with the same ease that he had used when he admitted to being Iron Man in a press conference for the whole world to know. A super hero secret identity what a load of shit.

“Kirk, you can waste away your life and intellect with booze and girls, become a footnote in history, only be known as the son of a great man-“

“That’s what I plan to do.”

“Or you can do something better. Your father died protecting the information on the weapons _Kelvin_ was producing, in doing so he was able to avoid a war that would have cost the lives of millions of people,” Pike gets up from the table his eyes boring down into Jim in a way that makes Jim feel shifty, like a kid at the principal’s office.

“I dare you to do better.”

 ***

Of course Pike probably read Jim’s psychological profile in preparation for Jim’s recruitment because there was no other way that Pike would have known that Kirk was unable to back down from a challenge.

“Are you sure you want to do this I mean, you kind of don’t fit the super hero archetype,” his secretary Carol Marcus is saying although to call her a secretary is kind of unfair. Carol is a doctor in applied physics specialized in advanced weaponry, Jim doesn’t even have an official degree. Unless he were to count those piloting classes he took once to impress this hot Brazilian model named Gaila. Unfortunately, their relationship didn’t really take off.

“Excuse you Dr. Marcus, I am totally heroic, I even have the jawline look,” Jim tries to show off his jawline which has four days beard growth, Carol is unimpressed.

“Jim I’m just saying as your-”

“Friend?” Jim asks making mock gooey eyes at her.

“Secretary,” Carol’s lips curl into a smile as she corrects him. Jim knows she loves him, and he loves her, in fact if he could he would love her physically as well, and she would probably not be against the idea if he weren’t her boss.

“Assistant,” Jim suggests.

“Administrator?” Carol raises an eyebrow.

“I like that title,” Jim nods.

“Yeah I do too,” Carol says but quick as lightning she’s back on subject. “This is like joining the military Jim, you can’t just walk out when you get bored.”

“ _If_ I get bored,” Jim says.

“ _When_ you get bored. Jim, the only thing that can hold your interest for more than fifteen minutes is Futurama and only if there are no commercial breaks,” Carol says with a decidedly sarcastic look on her face.

“You know me so well,” Jim says, holding a hand over his heart and offering her his most roguish smile.

“I do, that’s why I am asking you, are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Jim says with an easy shrug. Carol stares at him for a second before shaking her head with a smile that only someone who works closely with Jim Kirk for years can produce. It’s half exasperation, quarter apprehension and another quarter of something Jim likes to think is fondness but is probably condescension.

“I’ll call a car to take you where you need to go.”

“Nah…I’ll ride the suit.”

 

 

***

 

“Oh, that is one _hunky_ hunk of metal,” there’s an appreciative whistle.

“Computer run facial analysis,” Jim orders as he looks around the warehouse he crashed into. He will need to send them his address, they will want to bill him for the hole on the roof.

“Facial analysis complete, name Scott, Montgomery; no registered alias; age-“

“I don’t care about age, or birthplace, it’s not that hard to guess. Degrees, criminal record?” he tells the computer. Montgomery Scott, or Scotty as Jim decides he will call him, is studying the suit with the face of a man looking at his first playboy spread.

“He has a post graduate degree in Mechanical Engineering from the Massachussetts Institute of Technology, a graduate degree in aeronautical engineering from the California Technical Institute, a graduate degree in mechanical engineering from California Technical Institute, an undergraduate degrees in physics from Cambridge University, an undergraduate degree in chemistry from Cambridge University, a-“ the computer keeps listing off degrees and universities while Jim half listens, more focused on the man currently scanning his tech. Either he is actually unaware that there is a person inside the suit or unconcerned.

Jim bets his left foot it’s the latter. If it is, he likes the man already.

“Criminal record,” Jim snaps to attention, “Multiple charges of drunk and disorderly conduct in the states of Massachusetts, California, Florida, Nevada, New Mexico, as well as in London, England; Paris, France; Glasgow, Scotland; Edinburgh, Scotland; and St. Petersburg, Russia. One charge of indecent exposure in the state of Florida.”

Jim snorts and decides that yeah, he really does like this man.

“Computer open hailing frequencies,” Jim orders, the microphones come on and Jim turns suddenly to face Scotty, who steps back with the practiced ease of someone who spends all of their time surrounded by potentially deadly equipment.

“Mr. Scott put the scanner down,” Jim’s amusement is not even concealed.

“Oh hello, Mr. Kirk, yer in there? I would love to get my hands on yer suit, if you pardon my forwardness.”

“Did he break the damn roof?”

“Computer-“

“Name McCoy, Leonard Horatio; alias, Captain America; age, ninety five years-“

“Wait ninety five?” Jim exclaims.

“Are you talkin’ about me?”

“Shoulda turned off the mic…” Jim sighs.

Grandpa turns to Scotty then, pointing at Jim with a decidedly derisive look in his face, Jim doesn’t know if he likes that look. “Is Tin Man over there talkin’ about me?”

“It’s _Iron_ Man, thank you,” Jim corrects shrugging one shoulder, the metal makes a grinding sound, he should probably oil that, “you were close though old man so don’t feel bad.”

“Don’t pander to me kid-“

“Now ya’ve done it,” Scotty shakes his head. Jim turns his big metallic head from Leonard to Scotty.

“Hey Scotty you think if I take this off I could borrow a bit of your motor oil or something?” Jim asks raising the facial piece of his helmet to look down at the engineer.

“If you take it off, I could rub in a bit of motor oil and more,” Scotty says his eyebrows raised in what Jim is sure is supposed to look persuasive…somehow.

“Sure knock yourself out it’s just a prototype anyway,” Jim presses a button on his palm and quite literally walks out of his suit, standing in some jeans and a beach boys t-shirt, he pulls his prescription glasses out of his pants back pocket and perches them on his nose. “Okay let’s rock and roll.”

“Well hi there grandpa,” Jim says mock saluting McCoy. When Jim heard Captain America was back he thought it was a copycat, not the original Captain America born in the 1940s _Jesus H. Christ_.

‘Guess Leonard H. McCoy did manage to cook up the ‘perfect human syrup’, he doesn’t look much older than forty-three.’ Jim muses.

“Don’t call me grandpa kid I am strong enough to break every single bone in your body.”

“Okay, sorry Bones,” Jim says easily, clapping Bones’ shoulder as he walks past him towards a door he knows leads to- well wherever it leads to, probably somewhere even more secret military-ish.

“Don’t call me Bones either,” Bones complains but falls into easy step behind Jim, his hair combed in such a dad way that Jim has to physically clasp his hands in front of him to keep himself from doing anything stupid. “What’s your name kid?”

Jim frowns, if this is the original Cap, then this is the dude his dad was always raving about. ‘Best medical mind of the century.’ ‘Medical genius.’ Leonard McCoy had been the best doctor in the United States military during the Vietnam War.

“Jim Kirk,” Jim mumbles hoping Bones will leave it at that. Thankfully Jim’s father was right about one thing, Bones is a genius and if not then at least incredibly perceptive because he doesn’t pursue the subject.

Jim opens the door only to be greeted by a long grey corridor filled with more doors, the place look’s more like a hospital wing than whatever the hell it’s supposed to be.

“The team would be in conference room number five,” Bones says, he looks sideways at Jim, “if you wanna meet them that is.”

Turns out Jim has actually met some of them before. He met Nyota Uhura (alias Black Widow) back in a bar in ’09 and tried to flirt with her only to be promptly beaten down, literally beaten down. He still gets flashbacks sometimes. It took him two whole weeks of therapy before he flirted with anyone again it was a dark time.

He had also met Russian whiz kid Pavel Chekov (alias Thor) before. Chekov is a boy genius who has managed to invent some kind of electromagnetic hammer that weighs a metric fuckton only he can raise and wield- Jim speculates it’s because of the magnetized cuff bracelets Chekov wears on each wrist but says nothing. Chekov had been an enthusiastic physics student when he interned with _Kelvin_ for a whole summer back when he was seventeen. That’s where he and Jim crossed paths- however, thanks to Chekov’s frankly ridiculous accent their conversations had been short.

Jim thinks it’s funny that skinny little Pavel Chekov’s alias is the name of a Norse god but to each their own. (And Jim’s supposed to be the megalomaniac… _right_.)

Among those he hasn’t met there’s only two. Hikaru Sulu, the bow and arrow using, sword wielding, Hawkeye. Jim likes Sulu on principle. Who the hell still fights with swords? Anybody nerdy enough to dedicate their life to fighting with weapons from the Paleolithic era deserves respect.

The other is Spock.

“You’re the alien that dropped in San Francisco and like almost tore down the Golden Gate Bridge!” Jim exclaims, Spock stares at him impassively as Jim basically jumps around him like a gnat.

“I’m a big fan of your work on gamma radiation by the way,” Jim says stopping in front of Spock and grinning widely.

Spock raises a slanted eyebrow; Jim wonders if he spends copious hours plucking them to perfection.

“Also a big fan of how you turn into a giant green rage monster-“

“Jim!” Bones warns glaring between Jim and Spock. Jim flicks one of Spock’s pointy ears and Spock flushes a pretty alien green.

“Nothing?” Jim asks, staring at Spock’s brown eyes.

“I am in control of my emotions,” Spock mutters in a baritone voice that goes straight to Jim’s cock. Jim blinks, trying hard to contain the warmth that’s quickly traveling up his neck.

“Hey more power to ya’! I’m not one to judge- rock out with your Spock out,” Jim stutters, he stumbles back erratic in his movements before letting his attention be driven away by some of the nifty looking computers in the room.

“Hey, this has Netflix!” Jim exclaims. He tries not to laugh when he hears Uhura’s mumbled _‘unbelievable’_ and Bones’ ‘ _what the hell is Netflix_?’

***

Their first mission could be going a bit better.

“Can you give me a lift?” Sulu asks looking at Jim who is running diagnostics on his suit while also watching the newest episode of Real Housewives’ of Atlanta. The team isn’t aware of the latter, it’s better that way.

“Yeah sure, D’Artagnan, where do I dump you?” Jim can hear the sound of distant explosions over the catfight currently going on in his screen. Jim grabs Hawkeye by the scruff of his shirt and lifts off, his suit stuttering a bit due to Sulu’s added weight but otherwise slicing through the air efficiently.

“The roof of the building on your one o’ clock,” Sulu instructs. Jim nods, the suit mimicking Jim’s head jerk perfectly. Jim will have to ask Scotty what he used to make the suit work so smoothly.

Jim drops Sulu at the roof _maybe_ misjudging the height of the fall but Sulu does a fancy drop and roll, and pulls out his katana all in one fluid move. Jim has to admire the team’s efficacy. They are good.

See the situation is this, a few aliens that had beef with Spock’s people decided it would be a good idea to invade New York. Jim tries to remember what Spock called them…Klingons? Romulans? In the end it doesn’t really matter because one of them is holding Jim by the neck, and it’s really gonna damage his multi-million dollar suit and that _sucks_.

Except there’s a really loud noise that sounds like a roar and suddenly Spock is jumping on top of the alien gripping its shoulder until Jim is sure the alien’s shoulder is dislocated or broken.

Spock looks almost identical to how he looks normally except he looks angry and an alien vivid green. Also, shirtless.

Who knew Spock had chest hair?

“If you are done ogling your boyfriend we could use some help,” Bones’ sarcastic voice sounds on his earpiece and Jim curses, not because of the fight still going on around him but because he realized his distraction made him miss the last five minutes of Real Housewives.

Jim doesn’t even bother telling Bones’ that Spock isn’t his boyfriend.

He makes it to the thick of the fight in time to see Uhura use Bones’ Captain America shield as some kind of spring board in order to get on an alien hover craft. Jim doesn’t even pretend he didn’t check out Black Widow’s leather clad legs.

“Jim, there are some nukes headed in this direction and we still have to seal the worm hole,” Bones is telling him while Jim fires some really cool mini torpedoes from his fingers. Really, _what did Scotty do when Jim left him the suit?_

“Don’t worry I got it!” Jim says as he grabs an alien by the throat and Bones delivers a hard punch to its solar plexus that flings the alien a couple of blocks away.

“Impressive, Cap,” Jim says and Bones rolls his eyes so hard Jim hopes he has super optic nerves as well or else he probably damaged them with that eye roll.

“Now you call me Cap,” Bones says as he watches Jim lift off the ground and fly to meet the nuke before it gets to the city.

Jim may be an academic genius but he is still an idiot. He realizes this right about the time he flies into a worm hole. Abruptly there is silence, the sounds of his teammates asking him what he’s doing and telling him to ‘ _dammit Jim get back here now’_ disappear. He sees as his suit begins to fail, how the computer begins to glitch so that his screen goes blank and all he can see is stars. He thinks that dying in some distant corner of space with constellations that he doesn’t recognize is a poetic way to die.

He knows that he has little to no oxygen on his suit, that the lack of oxygen means he can’t fire the suit to fly any farther. So Jim gathers all his strength and flings the nuke as hard as he can into the void before he passes out.

He should’ve known dying wouldn’t be so easy.

“What happened, what-” he stutters in between wild gasps for air. Someone wrenched the facial piece off his helmet and above him all he can see are Bones’ relieved eyes before Black Widow’s open palm connects with his face in a painful slap.

“Ow!” Jim protests, turning to glare at Uhura and ignoring the tears in her eyes.

“Stupid!” she hisses before going on to curse in a string of what sounds like Swahili.

“We won,” Bones says sitting on his hunches, still hovering over Jim.

“Hey! Hey that’s good!” Jim says clapping his hands together with a loud metal clang.

“Please tell me nobody kissed me,” Jim jokes. His teammates seem to choke on a laugh, and Jim looks from Chekov, Sulu and Nyota who are avoiding his gaze to Bones, who is pointedly _not_ looking at a sheepish Spock.

“Jesus, Spock really? At least let me buy you dinner first!” Jim pokes at Spock’s bare stomach, admiring Spock’s green flush.

“Are you buying dinner Kirk?” Sulu asks.

“Wait no-” Jim turns his attention back to his team.

“Hey guys, dinners on Kirk!” Sulu announces.

Jim sighs and turns his head to look at Spock.

“Some other time Jim,” Spock says pressing his fingers to Jim’s cheekbone for what to Jim feels like an eternity.

“Mr. Kirk! I know a wery good Russian restaurant that makes excellent _Borscht_ -” Chekov was saying and Jim rolls his eyes before picking up his weight from the floor and standing next to Spock.

“You think you can give me a little replay of that kiss, then? Since I was, you know, unconscious for the first one?” Jim jokes and he doesn’t believe that Spock will do it, not really.

But then Spock is pressing his lips to Jim’s and there is a chorus of _‘ew, gross’_ and _‘guys really’_ and Jim is laughing against Spock’s lips and flipping off his team behind Spock’s back. Spock breaks off the kiss and Jim can’t help but think how alien and insanely hot Spock is. Spock turns away from Jim and begins walking towards the team, allowing Jim a perfect view of Spock glorious behind.

“So this borscht…is it vegan?” Spock asks Chekov.

Jim rolls his eyes. Chekov’s answer is drowned by Bones’ loud complaining about how he is too old for any wild adventures with foreign cuisine.

‘The Avengers Initiative,’ Jim thinks. ‘What a joke.’


End file.
